obsession
by synictrance
Summary: Abraham obsessing over the vampire in the basement. Rated M for smut and slight kink.


**Obsession **

He descended the stairs into the dark corridors occupying the space under the sprawling mansion. Carrying a single blood pack; he used only a lantern to light his way towards the cells in the furthest corners of the basement. He breathed deeply letting the musky smell fill his nostrils, he had almost forgotten how cool the air felt against his skin. There was a time no so long ago when he spent the long hours of the night down here, but now it had been neglected for several months. As he neared the end of the corridor the temperature around him dropped slightly, and he could faintly see his breath as the air exited his lungs. Finally, he stopped in front of a heavy metal door. He reached out feeling the cold metal against his palm and without hesitation he pushed the obstruction open.

The door flew open with a harsh scream and a loud cracking sound as the metal collided with the adjacent brick wall, the sound resonated across the concrete floors and walls for several moments before dying down. His lantern cast a dull light, unable to permeate the thick darkness. He stood still listening for any movement, when he heard none he began to walk forward into the dark. His footsteps echoed loudly like the screams of the creature he kept locked up in this very cell. The concrete walls had witnessed many beatings and experiments since the day he defeated the blasphemous vampire. He showed no mercy, having left it to starve for the past few months since the death of his wife. As if some sort of punishment. Yet he often found his mind preoccupied since that then, remembering how he sat by his wife as she protested about "his obsession with the _thing_ in the basement". He had half-listened to her since the day she had gone mad, due to the death of their son many years before. This time was no different. He left her side angry that she thought _he_was the one going mad. He had gone down to the familiar corridors down below, when he emerged at dawn the next day his wife was already cold. The aged man continued his work as per usual needing no time to mourn; his wife had been dead long before her breathing ceased.

He let out a sigh and continued, his eyes scanning the room until he laid them upon a figure in a far corner. He moved closer. The figure sat with his knees close to his chest and his head down, his long black hair covering his face and pooling to the floor around him. He was clothed in black leather and heavy boots, his top half with straps across the chest resembling a strait jacket. Perhaps his own sick joke. His arms lay limply at his sides and around his burned wrists were silver shackles. They held the vampire to the wall with thick chains hanging a few inches above his head. Abraham glared at the sleeping shell of a man, now standing only a few feet away from the vampire. He twitched as he became annoyed at the thought of his _servant_ deliberatelyignoring his entrance.

"ALUCARD" he called out, his voice booming in the small cell.

The vampire raised his head slowly, peering with his vermillion red eyes behind the strands of hair which fell over his pale face. A sly grin formed across his face showing a hint of his unnaturally long canines, he slid his tongue out slowly across his teeth and left it lingering to toy with the point of a fang. "To what do I owe this honour…my master?" the vampire spoke slowly, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Hmmpf, dare my servant ignore me?" Abraham asked, as he placed the lantern on the floor.

Alucard swiftly fixed his position, now kneeling down on one knee and looking down at the floor he replied, "Never, my master".

Closing the space between them; Abraham lightly placed his hand on the vampire's head.

Alucard, expecting a blow, instinctively twitched at the strange gesture.

Abraham noticed and roughly grabbed chunks of the long black hair, pulling the vampire's head back to expose his face and neck. He quietly marveled at the helpless creature knelt before him; the great Prince of Wallachia, now at his mercy. It was an invigorating feeling to have this kind of control, it _almost_ felt sinful.

Now at this eye level, Alucard's eyes widened as he laid them upon the blood pack.

Seeing Alucard's expression, Abraham remembered why he was there. He pulled out a small pocket knife, cutting a hole in the bag. He then grabbed the vampire's hair and pulled back yet again. Holding out the blood pack a few inches above the vampires already open mouth, Abraham poured a thin steady stream. He watched intently as the vampire allowed the blood to fill his mouth before quickly swallowing and gaping his mouth open for more. He watched the movement of his servant's Adams apple against the white skin of his neck; without thought he released the black hair, pausing for a moment before reaching out and lightly sliding two fingers down the vampire's neck.

Alucard's eyes shot open. The bag was empty but he didn't dare move, instead he glanced left and right as if looking for the thing causing his masters unusual interest. He furrowed his brow when he realized the only possible cause was him.

Abraham stopped suddenly, finally noticing the empty blood bag and the look of confusion on the vampire's face.

"My master", Alucard grinned with ill intention, "I was not aware you-".

He was cut off by Abraham's fist striking his jaw, feeling a loud crack which reverberated through his skull. He looked back up to his master and licked the blood which found its way out of his mouth. He grinned again but remained silent, entertaining the idea of his master finding delight in human debauchery; such as _he_ did so shamelessly.

Abraham found himself unable to come up with something to say. He caught himself wracking his head for an excuse. He needed an explanation, more for his own comfort than for the vampire before him.

"You sinful beast" he sputtered. _Blasted demon, you are to blame_. The power he had over this incredible being was intoxicating. The way the mighty vampire knelt down and lowered his head on command. He relished seeing him in a frenzied and feral state, and waited for the look in his eyes when he acknowledged that he could not harm his master.

Alucard watched his master intently as he was lost in thought, and he began to change his form. "How would you like me, master?" he purred.

His thoughts were broken and shifted his weight as he was suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his clothing. He looked at the creature before him as his shadows began to shape him into a much smaller, childish form. He frowned and grabbed the lower half of the vampires face just as he opened his mouth to say something more. "Don't" he commanded. He knew this game well; Alucard often changed into a small androgynous child during his experiments, crying and whimpering like a child until he became angered and would beat him. Abraham had come to the conclusion that his servant was a sadomasochist.

Alucard let out a small growl, as fingers dug painfully into his cheeks and jaw. His shadows abruptly stopped and then continued reversing the changes he had begun to make.

He pushed the vampire back lightly as he removed his hand and shifted his weight again. The play of power was starting to get to him. With his clothing feeling more and more uncomfortable, he dismissed his futile efforts of controlling his sudden urges. Remaining stoic, he boldly grabbed the vampire's neck and with a rough caress he moved his way down to the first strap which lay across his chest. "Get rid of this" he commanded as he tugged at the strap.

The vampire obeyed without hesitation, as being in various states of undress in front of his master was not unfamiliar. He remained silent looking up at his master curiously as the shadows reappeared to consume the top half of his clothing, exposing his wiry frame.

"Turn around"

Still on his knees, Alucard turned and stared up at the wall now in front of him. A hard push on his back from Abraham's shoe caught him off guard. He stumbled forward using his hands to break his fall. Now, on all fours he felt rough hands tracing the ribs on his back. The vampire looked back to see Abraham on his knees behind him. "hmm" the vampire mused, _this is an interesting new development._

Abraham continued to run his hands up and down the vampire's thin frame, feeling every rib and every protruding vertebra of his spine. He pressed his groin to the vampire's rear as he felt the front of his pants begin to tent. His hands fumbled with the front of Alucard's pants, finally getting the zipper open he proceeded to pull down the offending pants.

Alucard looked back again to see his master's brow furrowed with determination, he grinned and decided to spare him any more fumbling by making his leather pants disappear into the shadows along with his boots. It had been centuries since he last found himself in this position, but he knew this was utterly new to his master. Behind him a zipper opened.

Abraham pulled his half-hard member out from the confines of his pants. He was already breathing heavily. As he groped the vampire's cool skin he held his cock pressed between the vampire's buttocks and slowly began to slide himself up and down.

The vampire could feel his master's hot cock begin to harden against his skin. He pictured what his master looked like, the length of his shaft rubbing against a nude vampire in a dirty basement. At this thought he began to feel a similar feeling between his own legs, Abraham's sweaty palm firmly grasped around the vampire's sack. The hand moved up to grip his length and began to stroke him, slowly increasing in speed and twisting occasionally. Alucard clenched his eyes shut and let out a low moan.

With the vampire's member now half-hard, Abraham removed his hand.

Alucard opened his eyes, and looked back at his master.

Abraham extended an arm and reached over lightly placing his index and middle fingers to the vampire's cold lips. "Your blood" he commanded.

With his eyes half-lidded, the vampire bit the inside of his cheek letting the blood fill his mouth, he then parted his lips to capture his master's fingers inside. Using his skilled tongue he toyed with the fingers and sucked on them, careful not to break any skin. He opened his mouth letting the fingers free and felt his cock harden a bit more upon inspecting his work. He grinned, as the sight of his master's fingers coated in his blood was more than satisfying.

"You're enjoying this too much, filthy vampire" mumbled Abraham as he turned his attention back to the vampire's rear. He spread his ass open and probed the entrance with his blood covered fingers. He then swiflty pushed the fingers all the way in, up to the knuckles.

The vampire gave a throaty moan.

He pulled his fingers back out slowly and then drove them back in again. He didn't care for stretching the vampire the purpose of the blood was only for lubrication. Positioning himself comfortably, Abraham now replaced his fingers with his cock.

Alucard felt his master as he pushed his way into his entrance. His muscles were tight around the girth, slowly stretching him open as his master pushed in deeper until his entire length was inside. He felt his own cock twitch in response to the sensation. The vampire let out a sigh as his muscles relaxed, just before his master began to pull out. He bent his elbows and drew his forearms flat to the cold concrete, bowing his head down to rest on his arms.

Abraham grasped the vampire's sides as he pushed himself back into the vampire's entrance. Having only had intercourse with women, this was a strange but pleasurable feeling, far from the warm insides of a female. He slowly pulled back out once more and quickly thrust his cock back in all the way inside. He grinned, seeing the vampire arch his back, "Did I hit the spot, servant?" he asked coolly.

The vampire replied with a quiet "mm-yesss, master". Leaving only one arm to support his head, he inched his other hand toward his throbbing cock.

Hearing the chains scraping along the floor, Abraham stopped. "No touching, vampire" was all he said before he grabbed the vampire by the waist and pulled him back further from the wall, his bare elbows and knees scraping on the concrete. They were both now almost in the middle of the cell; Alucard's chains pulled taut.

"mmaster-" was all the vampire was able to sputter, before Abraham continued to pound him from behind at a much faster pace now. He looked down seeing the pre-cum from his neglected cock drip to the floor. He felt his member throb, begging for attention. Still feeling his masters hot breath along his back, Alucard spread his knees further and dropped his hips, inching his groin towards the floor where he could have some friction against his cock.

Abraham felt he was close, but he stopped yet again when he figured what the vampire was trying to do. He pulled out quickly, got up on his feet and pulled at the chains again. He pulled back toward the wall again making the vampire shuffle his way there on his knees. "Sit," he commanded.

The vampire sat and leaned his back against the cool wall. As he positioned himself, he had his first look at his master's erect cock since the beginning of the night. He looked up at him with his red eyes and licked his lips; he was secretly enjoying this sweet torture. "Please, master-" he began, making his voice sound needy.

Abraham clutched both chains in one hand holding them high enough against the wall so that Alucard's arms were stretched out above him. He then wrapped the chain around his wrist leaving his hand free to hold himself up against the wall. With his other hand he grazed the vampire's jaw with his knuckles slowly moving up to tangle his blood-stained fingers in that long black hair. He inched forward letting his cock linger only millimeters in front on the vampire's mouth, "don't move" he said gesturing to Alucard's erect member, he placed his feet in between the vampire's spread legs to prevent him from closing them.

The vampire opened up for him when Abraham pushed his cock up against his cold lips. His long tongue sliding out to meet the head of his member, he lightly flicked the sensitive area earning a twitch in response. Alucard grinned, and began to lick along the length of his shaft before opening his mouth wide to engulf his master's cock.

Abraham breathed in deeply as he felt the cool moisture surround his cock. Thinking:_ I __must__ be crazy to have my penis in a vampire's mouth_.

The vampire began a steady rhythm of sliding Abraham's cock in and out of his mouth, while doing wicked things with his tongue. Abraham tightly clutched the vampire's head as he pushed himself all the way into his mouth. He then began to quickly thrust himself in and out. He was pleased that his servant didn't need to breathe as his mouth was used without remorse.

His thrusts became more erratic as he neared orgasm. He continued, breathing unsteadily and heavy. He felt a thin layer of sweat forming against his skin as he finally released himself. He spasmed and let out a low grunt as he came into the vampire's mouth; knees suddenly weak, he braced himself with both hands on the wall.

A few moments passed before Abraham was breathing normally. He looked down, locking eyes with the vampire. His faced remained expressionless as he slowly pulled his flaccid cock out of Alucard's mouth, watching as the vampire licked away a string of cum and saliva trailing behind. He had never had an affinity for the same sex, but he couldn't help but stare at the vampire as he swollowed-he stopped and composed himself.

Alucard watched his master for the last time that night. Looking down at his erection he cocked his head to the side, a grin forming across his face "Will my master grant me this one pleasure?" the words melted out of his mouth silkily.

Annoyed of his way with words, Abraham raised his foot and _pressed_ the smooth sole of his shoe to the vampire's sack. Using the toe of his shoe he pressed the erection up against the vampire's abdomen and began to painfully press and slide his foot up and down.

Alucard's winced, straightened his back, and threw his head back against the concrete. He opened his mouth wide barring his fangs, if he had been human he would have gasped, instead he hissed and snapped his jaw closed. He hissed again and closed his eyes tight as he felt his master begin to press harder and move his shoe along his erection. It had been a long time since he had felt something so painfully good, and it only took a few seconds before the vampire quietly spilled his seed on himself.

Abraham removed his foot from the vampire's genitals and wiped the sole of his shoe on the concrete floor, as if putting out a tossed cigar.

The naked vampire had begun to chuckle, his wild hair coming to life.

"Disgusting", he muttered more to himself than to the laughing vampire. He turned on his heels, picked up his lantern and left the dark cell behind.


End file.
